Giant's Lair
Giant's Lair, more commonly known as the Dead Lands, is one of the areas in Bug Fables. The only area it's connected to is the Rubber Prison, which is connected to the Metal Lake and the Ant Mines. It's where Chapter 7 takes place. Overview The Giant's Lair is a dark room that resembles a human's kitchen and dining room, with giant objects that resembles that ones found in Forsaken Lands as well as rocks and dead bushes scattered around. The first room is an empty space and there is a Venus' Bud, and is the only Venus' Bud found in this area due to its unnatural atmosphere. The second and the third room features several giant glowing eyes, and a Dead Lander γ will be spawned if the player gets caught by the spotlight they emit. There is also a Red Crystal that can heal the party for free without saving the game in the third room. The fourth room has a Blue Crystal, as well as an entrance to an icy area (presumably a fridge). At the far southeast side of the Cold Tower, a huge Ancient Crystal lies near a plug, electricity is visible connecting from the plug to the crystal. Meaning that the Ancient Crystals conduct strong electricity, as the fridge is able to stay fully powered forever. At the third layer of the fridge there's a lift that directly leads to the actual Roach Village where several items are sold and a free inn is present. Left of it is a stove area with several fire variants of the enemies found in the Sand Castle. Finally, at the end of this area, the fabled Everlasting Sapling is found, and it's also the area where the final boss of the game is fought. After beating the game, another lift is available between the beginning of the area (directly northwest of the Venus' Bud in the first room) and the Roach Village, and the items sold in the shop are changed. There will also be several new dialogues from the Roaches and the Elder about the Everlasting Sapling, the life in Bugaria, the experiment, and many more. Enemies This section has spoilers of the game. * Dead Lander α * Dead Lander β * Dead Lander γ * Krawler * Haunted Cloth * Warden * Wasp King * The Everlasting King Medals * Status Mirror Items Roach Village (Chapter 7) * Glazed Honey - TBA Berries * Burly Berry - 12 Berries * Miracle Seed - 18 Berries * Leaf Salad - TBA Berries Roach Village (Postgame) * Miracle Seed - 18 Berries * Flame Rock - 14 Berries * Mystery Berry - 23 Berries Gallery Trivia * This is the only area (excluding optional and secret ones besides Upper Snakemouth) to not appear in any roundup video. * The Roach's Village found here isn't recorded in the Discoveries. Only Giant's Lair itself is recorded. * This area does not have any regular enemy battle music - the overworld theme will continue playing instead unless the player levels up or is defeated. However, when fighting the Dead Lander event battle and when the player is spotted by the giant eye, a scary theme (called ??? in the original soundtrack) will replace the overworld theme until the player defeats the Dead Lander γ or enters the next room. Also the first time the player enters the stove area, the wasp attack theme will also keep playing, although no wasps are found in this area. * Speaking of this, Wasp King is seen entering the Giant's Lair with a few Wasp Troopers at the end of Chapter 6, but no Wasp enemies are found after that. The Game indicates that they died on the way to the Sapling * The map of Bugaria does not depict Giant's Lair with anything other than a brown spot on the edge of the map. Similarly, from the telescope of Bee Kingdom, the entrance of the Giant's Lair is blocked by the building of Rubber Prison. This is possibly done to make this place more mysterious and/or to prevent endgame spoilers. * The giant, presumably human, as mentioned in one of the Lore Books, seems to have extincted (or escaped to another planet) long before the event of the story through a 'rain of fire'. Paradoxically, the hut that is obviously made of wood survives from the fire and is not burnt down, only with its contents slightly messed up. Category:Locations